


Supercorp is canon

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercorp becomes canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Lena confesses her feelings to Kara and gets sent to Super Hell
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Supercorp is canon

Lena trembled as she approached Kara. She couldn’t hold it in any longer

“Kara…I need to tell you something”

Kara looked at her friend, her great gal pal and while making sure to stand five feet apart said

“Of course Lena. You can tell me anything”

“Kara….. “ began Lena as the tears started to come” you are the kindest, most gentle soul. Your life , your every action is full of love. You have changed me as a person”

“That sounds like a goodbye Lena” said a stony faced Kara

“What? No. I am trying to tell you that I love you Kara” said Lena her face so full of tears that Jess went to look for a mop

“Lena…no ho….” Kara started to speak but suddenly Lena winced in pain as her watch sparked and started to smoke

“Oh my god…my portal watch is malfunctioning” said a panicked Lena as a portal opened right behind her but instead of the usual color it was a black so dark and deep that Anish Kapoor would not be allowed to gaze upon it

“Holy shit it’s super hell” exclaimed John Constantine who had been discreetly hiding in the corner trying to steal Lena’s expensive whiskey

“ Kara !!!!” said Lena as she was slowly pulled into the portal” I… I am finally truly happy”

And with those fateful last words Lena Luthor was slam dunked into hell

The End


End file.
